Greed
by personableperson
Summary: Everyone is running out of food, but Edilio might have found a solution, a mysterious girl named Lexi who has the ability to transform objects. Caine hears about this new girl and wants her for himself. How far will he go to get her? EdilioxOC


**Hey peoples! This is my first Gone fanfic so let me know what you think. This is set between Hunger and Lies and it will be written like all the other books, 3****rd**** person and switching views. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: If I was the author of this series, this book would be published, not on fanfiction, ergo I do not own the Gone series.**

The last thing Edilio wanted to do on his day off was go check out some weird disturbance a couple of kids had been talking about, but this was FAYZ. Nobody ever got an actual day off. Besides, Edilio thought, Sam had enough work to do.

Edilio slung his gun over his shoulder and headed to the car. He frowned as he tried to remember what exactly the kids had said. Something about walking around the desert looking for something to eat and finding a weird girl that gave them food.

Food. Edilio's mouth actually started watering at the thought. Enchiladas, burgers, fries, quesadillas, bacon.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Edilio knew he had to be careful. After all, it could just be a trap Caine or Drake had set up.

"Stay focused." He muttered underneath his breath as he started up the engine and drove towards the highway.

He hummed some song he long forgotten the name to while keeping an eye out Bitterweed Valley. Few people actually knew the name of that place, most just called it the desert.

He drove for a little while longer and then pulled over at the side of a steep canyon. He jumped out of the car and began walking down the rocky terrain.

Why were kids looking for food in the desert? Edilio wondered. He guessed if you were hungry enough you would look anywhere for food. And almost everybody was hungry enough.

Once he reached the bottom of the valley Edilio began hiking around, looking for some sign of a human being. He tried to be alert and focused, but there was just so much to think about. His mind kept drifting to other things. Food, his new position in the council, the HC, and food were Edilio's main concerns.

After walking around for quite a while Edilio stumbled onto some sort of camping ground. There was a makeshift tent, a fire pit, and, he suddenly realized, a girl. She looked about his age and was luckily turned the other way.

He began backing away slowly. His foot stepped on a twig and he winced at the unusually loud 'snap' sound it made.

The girl suddenly turned around with two handguns pointed at him, one in each hand. He grabbed his gun clumsily and pointed it at her.

As she glared at him, he took the opportunity to study her. She was a couple inches shorter than Edilio, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was definitely pretty Edilio admitted to himself.

"Unless you want to get your brains blown out I suggest you put down your weapon," she snarled. Her glare was sending a clear message: move and I kill you.

"I'd rather not," Edilio replied carefully. "How do I know your not going to kill me the minute I out it down?"

She smirked. "You don't, but I'd say you would have a better chance of survival if you do what I say."

"I would love to put my gun down, but I feel kind of threatened right now, so I'd like to keep it." Edilio said.

"Who do you work for?" she growled. "Caine? Drake? If you work for Drake I swear I'll kill you."

If Edilio hadn't known any better he would have said that this girl wasn't afraid of anything, but Edilio did know better. He lived in FAYZ. He could tell that this girl wasn't a killer. The way she didn't kill him right away. The way her voice trembled voice was barely noticeable, but it gave away that she was scared. Edilio wondered what had happened to her that made her so scared.

"I work for the people in town." Edilio said. "I'm against Caine and Drake."

"I am too, but your going to have to put your gun down for me to trust you." She said, a little nicer that usual.

Edilio sighed and slowly placed his gun onto the sand. The girl raised her hand and the gun turned into sand. He stared at it for a few seconds and then noticed the girl had turned her own guns to dust.

"What?" Edilio asked.

He was still processing what had just happened when the girl said, "I'm a transformer. I can transform anything into what I want it to be. I'm Lexi by the way. What's your name?"

"What? Oh. Edilio." He replied still in a daze.

She gestured for him to sit down on a log next to the fire pit and then sat down a log across from him.

"Hey, you look really hungry. You want something to eat?" Lexi asked.

"You have food?" Edilio hoped he wasn't actually drooling.

Lexi looked at him like he had gone a little funny in the head. "I'm a transformer. I can transform anything into what I want, of course I have food."

Lexi handed him some chips. Edilio gobbled them down. He looked up hoping for more and saw her giving him a sympathetic look.

"Wow. You're hungrier than those kids the other day." She said softly and then handed him some more food.

Edilio ate and ate and ate. Once he had eaten his fill, he sighed contently. He hadn't been full in weeks. He looked over at Lexi who now had a knife out and was polishing it.

Lexi saw him staring at her and looked up. "I'm not gonna use this on you, so don't get all freaked out." She said defensively.

"No. Well, that actually is something good to know, but I as just thinking, we could use your help in town." Edilio said hopefully.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
